officialwwefandomcom-20200214-history
Hell in a Cell (2013)
Hell in a Cell (2013) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE. It took place Sunday on October 27, 2013 at the American Airlines Arena in Miami, Florida. It was the fifth annual Hell in a Cell event. The main event saw Randy Orton defeated Daniel Bryan to make the vacant WWE Championship, while in other prominent matches John Cena defeated Alberto Del Rio to retain the World Heavyweight Championship , Big E Langston defeated Dean Ambrose by countout to retain United States Champion, Los Matadores (Diego and Fernando) defeated Antonio Cesaro and Jack Swagger and AJ Lee defeated Brie Bella to retain the Divas' Champion. Storylines The professional wrestling matches at Hell in a Cell featured professional wrestlers performing as characters in scripted events pre-determined by the hosting promotion, WWE. Storylines between the characters played out on WWE's primary television programs, Raw and SmackDown. The main feud heading into Hell in a Cell was between Daniel Bryan and Randy Orton over the vacant WWE Championship. After defeating John Cena to win the WWE title at SummerSlam in August, Bryan was betrayed by the special referee of that match, Triple H, which allowed Orton to cash-in his Money in the Bank contract and win the championship. In their rematch at Night of Champions in September, Bryan defeated Orton to win back the title, albeit with the referee Scott Armstrong deciding the pinfall with a very fast count. This controversial ending to the match resulted in Armstrong's (kayfabe) firing and Bryan being stripped of the WWE Championship by Triple H the next night on Raw. Bryan and Orton's next scheduled encounter for the now-vacant title on pay-per-view at Battleground on October 6 ended in a no contest after Big Show interfered and attacked both wrestlers and the referees, including a returning Scott Armstrong. With still no WWE Champion yet, on the October 7 edition of Raw, general manager Brad Maddox announced that Bryan and Orton would again compete against each other for the vacant WWE title in Hell in a Cell and with a special referee for the audience to choose from amongst WWE Hall of Famers Booker T, Bob Backlund and Shawn Michaels; Michaels won the vote. At Night of Champions, AJ Lee defeated Brie Bella, Natalya and Naomi to retain the Divas Championship when she made Natalya submit. At Battleground, Brie Bella received a rematch against Lee, but lost when Tamina Snuka attacked Brie's sister Nikki, causing a distraction for AJ to win the match. On the October 18 episode of SmackDown, Brie defeated Lee in a non-title match. The following week, on the October 21 episode of Raw, Brie pinned AJ during a tag team match and earned another opportunity for the Divas Championship. After defeating Rob Van Dam in a Hardcore Rules match at Battleground to retain the World Heavyweight Championship, Alberto Del Rio tried to coerce SmackDown general manager Vickie Guerrero on the October 7 edition of Raw to formally announce him as the "face of the WWE", making his case saying he was the only World Champion in the company at the moment (the WWE Championship being vacant) and without any new challenger in sight. Later in the evening, during his match with his formal personal ring announcer, Ricardo Rodriguez, Vickie announced that Del Rio would defend his World Heavyweight Championship against a returning John Cena - who had been out of action since SummerSlam due to an elbow injury - at Hell in a Cell. Another major feud playing out in the WWE pitted CM Punk against Paul Heyman and his wrestler clients, whom he dubs "Paul Heyman guys". At the Money in the Bank pay-per-view in July, while still posing as his supporter, Heyman turned on Punk and cost him the Money in the Bank ladder match for a future WWE Championship match. This started a rivalry that soon brought Heyman's client, Brock Lesnar, into the fray, leading to a No Disqualification match between Lesnar and Punk at SummerSlam, which the former won with Heyman's help. At Night of Champions the next month, in a 2-on-1 handicap elimination no disqualification match, Punk eliminated Curtis Axel (another Heyman's client), before beating down Heyman himself. However, Ryback interfered in the match and put Punk through a table, allowing Heyman to pin him and win the match. As the newest "Paul Heyman guy", Ryback faced Punk at Battleground, but lost the match, when Punk pinned him after hitting a low blow behind the referee's back. This loss irked both Heyman and Ryback, and it was officially announced on WWE.com on October 9, that Punk will face off against Ryback in a rematch at Hell in a Cell. On the October 14 episode of Raw, Heyman attempted to convince Maddox to turn the encounter into a 2-on-1 handicap match, with Axel teaming with Ryback. Instead, Maddox set up a "beat the clock" contest in two matches featuring Punk and Ryback individually, with the wrestler to win his match in shorter time than the other to pick the stipulation for their match at Hell in a Cell. Though Ryback defeated R-Truthin a time of 5:44, Punk defeated Axel with 11 seconds to spare, thus "beating the clock". As result of this victory, Punk himself added Heyman to the match as Ryback's partner, additionally making it a Hell in a Cell match, at the Hell in a Cell pay-per-view. On the October 14 episode of Raw, Cody Rhodes and Goldust defeated Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns of The Shield to win the WWE Tag Team Championship. The next week, Rollins and Reigns fought The Usos (the previous number one contenders) for the next title shot, which ended in a no contest due to Rhodes and Goldust (who was on commentary during this match) attacking a taunting Dean Ambrose. Triple H then announced that all three teams would compete in a triple threat match for the titles, by Triple H. Another match confirmed for the event featured Los Matadores (Diego and Fernando) taking on The Real Americans (Antonio Cesaro and Jack Swagger). On the October 18 edition of SmackDown, Big E Langston helped CM Punk fend off an attack by Ryback and Curtis Axel. On the October 21 episode of Raw, Langston pinned Axel in a tag team match. He was then granted a shot at Axel's Intercontinental Championship on the Hell in a Cell Kickoff. Before the Kick-off show began, it was announced that the match between Langston and Axel for the Intercontinental Championship was cancelled due to Axel suffering a hip injury. The replacement match for the Kickoff, announced by WWE on Twitter, would be Kofi Kingston vs. Damien Sandow. Also during the Kick-off, Langston was part of the "expert panel" and was interrupted by The Shield. Dean Ambrose then said that he would defend his United States Championship against Langston later on during the pay-per-view. Aftermath The next night on Raw, John Cena would address the fans about being back for good when he was interrupted by Damien Sandow who unsuccessfully cashed in his Money in the Bank briefcase. Later that night, Alberto Del Rio announced that he still had a rematch clause in his contract, which he used at Survivor Series. Cena defeated Del Rio at the pay-per-view. After beating Ryback in the Hell in a Cell match and attacking Paul Heyman with a kendo stick and a GTS on top of the cell, CM Punk would face Ryback again in a street fight, which Punk won. As Punk was celebrating the win he was attacked by The Wyatt Family, with Bray Wyatthitting his finisher and saying the devil made him do it. After Randy Orton won the WWE Championship for the eighth time after guest referee Shawn Michaels super kicked Daniel Bryan, Michaels would address the fans on why he cost Bryan the match. Bryan would then be invited by Michaels to come down to the ring and Michaels said he interfered in the match because Bryan attacked his best friend, Triple H. Michaels would then ask Bryan to shake his hand and forgive him, but Bryan refused. After Michaels insulted him, Bryan then applied the Yes! Lock to Michaels. During a backstage interview on how he felt about Michaels betraying him, Bryan was attacked by The Wyatt Family. With both CM Punk and Daniel Bryan being attacked by the Wyatt Family, Punk and Bryan faced and defeated Luke Harper and Erick Rowan at Survivor Series. Later that night, Orton, Triple H, and Stephanie McMahon held a celebration for Orton winning the WWE Championship. Big Show would then interrupt and told Triple H about the lawsuit he was filing. To prevent the lawsuit, Triple H gave Show his job back, a match against Orton at Survivor Series for the WWE Championship and made Show compete in a 4-on-1 handicap match against Orton and The Shield. At Survivor Series, Orton defeated Big Show and retained the title. Originally at this pay-per-view, Big E Langston was scheduled to face Curtis Axel for the Intercontinental Championship on the Kickoff, but was postponed due to Axel suffering an injury. However, on the November 18, 2013 episode of Raw, Langston defeated Axel, who was medically cleared to compete, to win the Intercontinental Championship. Results Other on-screen personnel See also * List of WWE pay-per-view events * Hell in a Cell Category:Hell in a Cell Category:2013 Pay-Per-View Events Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events